Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
Humans perceive color through sensing of photoreceptors stimulated by light acceptance. Although there are individual differences in a color sense as a sense perceiving the color by the wavelength difference of the light, most people can distinguish colors normally. However, some people can not normally distinguish colors due to a congenital dysfunction of retina cone cells, an acquired damage thereof, or a path error of the vision sense. This is referred to as a dyschromatopsia, and is divided into color blind and color weakness according to the degree thereof.
The color perceived by normally sighted persons is represented by a mixture of three kinds of a monochromatic light, that is, red, green, and blue. The color weakness is a case that functions of one or more of three types of cone cells such as L (Red), M (Green), and S (Blue) are incomplete, and color vision defectives do not properly distinguish between colors that are easily distinguishable by the normal persons. The most common color weakness is a case that the L cone cell governing red or the M cone cell governing green are non-functional, and in the spectral region, there is a state that properties of cone cell curves are away from the normal position. Since a representation of a position deviates from the characteristic cone cell curves, the color vision defectives also do not correctly recognize the color expressed by the image displayed in the display device or the unique color of the object.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.